HOWL
by B.E.L.I.E.V.E 94
Summary: The troubled teen, Samantha Stilinski moves back to Beacon Hills after a long year of recovering from her reckless past. Determined to make it through her last years of high school without any trouble everything changes when she meets Derek Hale. Samantha finds herself pulled into a world full of danger and drama, and inbetween that she finds love.
1. Prologue

I should have trusted Scott when he told me it was in my best interest not to know what he had hidden.

That he was trying to '_protect' _me, just like Stiles was. Scott should have known that I could protect myself, and I was willing to understand whatever his secret was. I didn't think his little secret would be anything out of the ordinary.

That whatever he had to hide wasn't something I couldn't handle.

_I was wrong._

If only I had listened to Scott. If only I had trusted him just like he told me to...

Then, _maybe _I wouldn't be risking my life trying to run away from those who are trying to end it.

I wouldn't have to wake up everyday fearing that someone was going to kill me. I wouldn't have the paranoia of thinking that someone was going to take away every single person I loved just because of what I was.

If I never walked into the woods that night I wouldn't feel the hatred of being this monster.

I wouldn't feel the grief that I have for losing as many people as I did.

I wouldn't feel the guilt and regret of having blood on my hands from the lives I took away.

But, even through all that, I wouldn't feel the desire, the joy, or the love when I'm with Derek Hale.

_One secret..._

One small secret had changed _everything._


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

_**Samantha**_

Beacon Hills...

I never thought I would come back here.

My heart was hammering against my ribcage as the memories flooded inside my mind like a swarm of bees. It's been a whole year since I had left town. A whole year leaving behind my family, my friends, everything because of my stupid mistakes. My reputation wasn't all that great, because of them. No matter how much I change, no matter how much I try to get over my past, it will always haunt me. I will always be the Sheriff's strew up of a daughter.

Taking deep breaths through my nose, I felt completely nauseous, ready to vomit from the amount of emotions that were running through me all at once. I took a step forward, I almost thought about knocking the door to my house. Then again, this hasn't felt like my house in a long time. I dug my hands into the pocket of my coat before fumbling with the keys. Before I could get one of them near the lock, the door was thrown open.

"**Sam." **My jerked up meeting a pair of gleaming blue eyes. My heart was ready to burst as I saw the pained look in my father's eyes.

"**Hey dad," **I croaked, fighting back the burning tears in the back of my eyes. His face turned a frightening shade of white, as his eyes examined my face. I remember the days when I was a kid, and I'd run into his arms, and he lifted me over his arms as I squealed.

That was a faint memory before I grew up and all the innocence I had been completely obliterated from my self being.

I couldn't handle it anymore. Without hesitation, I threw my arms around him feeling that familiar feeling of my father's embrace. "**I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry." **I sobbed into his chest.

"**It's alright sweetheart," **He placated while running his hands through my chocolate-brown hair. "**You're home now, that's all that matters." **

He was right. I was home, and things are different from what they used to be. My life is different and all I want is a do over here. I only had this year and Senior year until I go to college. If I were going to continue on with my life, I'd do it here where I had the most important people in my life. The only people who can accept me for me, even through all the bullshit I have done.

Dad helped me bring in the myriad bags from the taxi, into my room. The walls were painted a dark purple, posters and pictures hung on the walls Everything in place just like the way I left it. It wasn't until I got all my bags unpacked that it had sunken in to me that I was finally back home.

Setting the last bag down next to my desk, Dad coughed awkwardly, snapping me back to reality. "**You're already registered to go back to school, but they said all you needed to do was pick up your schedule." **He informed me.

"**Is Stiles still in school?" **

Nodding his head, he sent me an apologetic smile. "**We didn't expect you to be here so early." **He explain sheepishly.

It was odd to see my dad like this. My heart ached not to feel the same relationship that I had with my dad. We used to be so close, and now it's like we can barely talk to one another.

_Why did life have to get so complicated?_

"**Oh," **I nodded my head in understanding, I managed to catch an earlier flight from New York to Beacon Hills. "**Well, I'm gonna go pick up my schedule. I'll be back later." **

"**Alright," **That only reminded me of how much I needed a new car. I wasn't going to always depend on dad or Stiles to give me rides when I need to get somewhere. I needed a car, and fast.

I was halfway out of the door when my dad stopped me, a hand resting on my shoulder. "**Hey Sam," **Dad stood broadly looking down on me. "**It's good to have you back." **

A wide smile tugged on my lips, nodding my head in agreement. No words could describe, what it felt like to hear dad say that. It reminded me of how right this felt, that coming back to Beacon Hills wasn't a mistake.

"**It's good to be back." **

* * *

I opened the door to the main office, spotting the very skinny secretary who had this librarian look. "**Can I help you?" **She asked in a bitchy tone.

I forced myself to hold my tongue and not to say anything that would get me in trouble. My temper wasn't all that great, and I was known for having a big mouth. Those two always gave trouble on me, when I never asked for it.

"**Yes, I'm here to pick up my schedule. My name's Samantha Stilinski." **

The woman looked through a stack of disorganize papers, until she found my schedule, and the code to my new locker.

"**Thanks," **I mumbled when she handed it to me.

Just as I walked out, I was attacked with the gazes of students roaming around to their next classes. They started whispering to one another, pointing at me like I was some bizarre creature they had never seen before. I expected this from the start, but I didn't think it was going to be that bad. I could practically feel myself being judged as their scrupulous eyes surveyed me. Clenching my jaw, I bit back the vile words I wanted to throw at them. I knew the town will be shining a white-hot spotlight on me. Beacon Hills is a small sleepy town, news travels fast around here. By tomorrow everyone will know that Samantha Stilinski is back.

A sudden hand flew on my shoulder, "**Allison?" **My body froze recognizing a vaguely familiar voice. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of curly dark hair.

Spinning around quickly, it was the one and only Scott McCall. "**Do I look like an Allison to you?" **I said giving him a wide grin. His eyes bugged out of his head like he had just seen someone get ran over by a bus.

In a blink of an eye, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I noticed how much he had grown in the past year, he even had muscles. That was something I certainly didn't expect.

"**I thought you were supposed to get here until tomorrow?" **He pulled away, gazing at me with his cute puppy dog eyes.

"**Yeah, I caught an early flight." **Scott has always been a best friend to me and Stiles. He was always there for me, even after everything that happened. I was happy Stiles still had him after I left, he needed him.

A soft smiled pulled on his lips. "**Were you that excited to come back home?" **_Yeah, I was until people started looking at me like I was from a different planet. _My thoughts sneered venomously.

"**You can say that," **Forcing a smile on my face, I masked the hurt in my eyes with a moisture of curiosity. "**So... who's this Allison girl you were looking for." **

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, trying to avoid my heavy gaze. "**No one," **I could see the blood in his tanned cheeks rising, tainted them with a flair of pink.

Smirking, I placed my hands on my hips like a mom would. "**Scott McCall, are you blushing?" **I inquired in a mocking tone while squashing his cheeks gently.

His cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. Just as he was about to crack under my gaze, a crease formed on his forehead as he looked behind me. "**Sam, is it really you?"**

Slowly turning around, I was greeted with a hazel-brown eyes, identical to my own. It was Stiles. He had a buzz cut hairstyle, just like I remembered, and dozen of beauty marks on his face. He resembled me in many ways like hair color, lips, eyes, and sometimes even personality. My brother scanned me up and down, trying to convince himself that it _was_ me.

His eyes danced with the memories. I could have sworn if my heart wasn't in pieces already, it would have already been broke. Stiles brought me into a warm, long hug. And for a moment, it felt like things were back to the way they were before. Back to the way they're supposed to be.

I closed my eyes, leaning against his shoulder. I drank in the sensation of his embrace, and in that moment I realised how much I actually missed my brother. Seeing him and dad were the main reasons I wanted to be here, I missed my family. And yeah, it wasn't a big family, but Stiles and dad meant more to me than anyone will ever understand. I had already lost my mom, I didn't want to lose anyone else.

My throat clogged at that thought, but I managed to gain my composure once we pulled away from each other. "**I can't believe you're here. Does dad know? What are you doing in school? I thought you were coming back tomorrow. Dude you have no idea how much I missed you! I-" **Same Stiles, with his constant babbling.

Before I would have thought it was totally annoying, but now I could care less. Believe it or not, I actually missed Stiles' never ending rambling. _That wasn't gonna last. _I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "**Stiles. Breath." **

Clamping his lips together, he took a much-needed breath. "**Sorry," **He apologized meekly. "**It's just- I missed my sister." **He admitted, his eyes shining with happiness and laughter.

I couldn't stop myself from sending him a genuine smile "**I missed you too bro." **Examining the halls I realised most of the students have disappeared into their classrooms. **"I'****ll meet you after school okay?" **They nodded their heads seeing I didn't want to be the reason for them getting in trouble because they came late to class.

The clicking of heels, hitting the pavement floor echoed in the empty halls. "**Samantha Stilinski! How dare you come here and even say hi to me!" **The queen B of the school, Lydia Martin and a girl I have never seen in my entire life were walking in my direction.

There were no words to describe Lydia Martin. She was unique, strong, at times annoying. But, her ambition was truly remarkable; behind her ditsy façade, she was incredibly brilliant.

"**It's good to see you too Lydia." **I cooed with teasing sarcasm. She simply rolled her green eyes dramatically before revealing her pearly white teeth.

Lydia and I had always been friends, and it bungled my brother's mind how she never noticed his existence but knew about mine.

Lydia perked up and took on a completely different persona. "**This is Allison Argent, she's new-ish." **I suppose I could understand why Scott had mistaken me for her.

Allison and I indeed have the same hair color and length, there was still a huge difference. Allison might have been a few inches shorter than I was. There was a couple differences, but the resemblence was... shocking.

Allison was just as pretty as Lydia, but in a more delicate way. Allison was pale, like the Lydia and I, and had a kind face. "**Hi,"** the girl greeted with a gentle smile.

"**Aren't you Scott's friend?"** A foggy expression of recognition spreading across her face. It made me wonder how she knew that. A sense of relief came to me, atleast my friends haden't completely forgotten about me.

"**Yeah, I'm Sam." **I greeted, "**Towns pretty sleepy huh?" **I commented. If she was new she must have seen already that Beacon Hills wasn't the most exciting town to live in.

"**Tell me about it," **she replied enthusiastically. I grinned at her in consensus. "**What year are you in?" **

"**Well I'm supposed to be a Senior but I kind of got held back because of the moving." **Before I left, I had missed too much school and Senior year wasn't an option I got to have.

"**How come?" **It was a genuine question, like she really wanted to know. But it was strange that she _didn't _

know.

It surprised me to see she hasn't heard of the gossip that must have gone on in town. But, it was relief to know that she didn't. I had enough people already had enough people hating me, I didn't need anymore.

I thought it over my response for a minute, before replying. "**It's complicated." **

"**Anyways," **Lydia started slyly after a few beats of silence. "**Sam, I'm having a party tonight you should come over."**

"**I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." **I trailed off with uncertainty. I just came back into town, I wasn't going to leave it already. The last thing I needed was dad finding m drunk and shipping my ass back to New York with my grandparents.

Lydia groaned, "**It'll be fun. Everyone's invited." **Chewing over her invite I didn't know what to say. Everyone was going to be there, and Lydia's parties were always the best. Dad had given me specific instruction on what to do, and what not to do to come back.

Finally, I decided that it wouldn't be so bad to just check it out. I'm sure Stiles and Scott were to be there too.

"**Sure. What can possibly go wrong?"** I remarked with a laugh.

_I was so going to regret this._

* * *

**AN: **HEY! So first of all, thank you for reading my story and I hope you all like it so far. I know the beginning is very slow and vague, but I will be going into Sam's past later on. Sorry, no Derek right now but he will be in it very soon :D Thanks again for reading, pretty please leave a comment? It'd mean so much if you did :)


	3. Chapter 2: You Don't Even Know Me

Samantha

"**Stop groping, it's not gonna happen." **I giggled uncontrollably, though my voice was meant to stern.

Starting to feel dizzy, and slightly drunk, I couldn't remember how much I had actually drank in the past two hours. As I backed away from Caleb, one of the very hot lacrosse players, until I hit the wall behind me. A mischievous smirk planted on his lips, as he walked closer to me.

Everyone I knew and didn't were having a great time, dancing, singing, laughing, smoking, and most of all, drinking. Wanting to start the school year big, the one and only, Lydia had thrown her traditional party. Every Friday of the first week of school, she plans this totally huge party at her mansion. Anyone, who was anybody was invited. Though, I didn't think I counted as a popular. At Least, the booze was free.

Caleb's smirk thickened as he pulled me closer to him. "**I'm just having a little fun." **His hand trailing down my back, just inches away from my butt.

Giving him a light push, the smile on my face instantly dropping. "**You've had enough **_**fun**_ **already. Now, let me go!" **I demanded, desperately trying to escape his hold.

Caleb forcefully pushed me against the wall, as he moved away my hair, exposing my neck. "**Come on, Sammy." **His hands landed on my ass, giving it a big squeeze. What the fuck?

My blood boiled uncontrollably. The one thing I hated was being touched, especially in _that _way. Sure I wasn't a saint, but I did have enough respect for myself to not let a dirty sleaze like Caleb to take advantage of me. "**Caleb, stop!" **I pushed him with all the strength I could muster.

His barked a laugh, it only caused it to send tingles of irritation throughout by body. His eyes trailed down chest hungrily, as he tried to approach me once again. "**Sam-" **

"**I believe the lady said no." **The deep silky voice was foreign to my ears.

Inwardly sighing in relief I peer over Caleb's shoulder to see a guy that looked older than my age, but not by much. My hazel eyes soaked in the beauty and thought he looks totally pissed now, it didn't matter.

He's _gorgeous._

Caleb backs away slightly but still keeping a steel lock on my arm. He looked at the guy like he's a piece of shit. "**Who the hell are you?" **He hissed, stumbling on his own two feet. Goddamn, he sure was wasted.

The man walked closer, getting up in Caleb's face trying to seem more intimidating than he already was. My throat went dry, not knowing what to expect yet. "**The guy telling you to let her go." **He said in a '_You better do as I say'_ kind of way. "_**Now**_"

Caleb slowly, let go of me with a smirk on his face and shrugged. "**Whatever man, she's not even that hot anyways." **

I rolled my eyes as I watched Caleb walk away into the crowd of drunk teenagers thrashing around Lydia's backyard. I shouldn't have come here, all people will see is the screw up Samantha Stilinski.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, as I could feel the stranger's eyes on me. "**You didn't have to do that."** Shuffling uncomfortably on my feet, I blushed in embarrassment.

His eyebrows knitted together, as he took in my uneasiness. He stuffed his hands into his leather jacket, then finally spoke. "**If I didn't, you would have been raped." **

"**I can take care of myself," **I said somewhat agitatedly. I've grown tired of people wanting to fight my own battles. I can protect myself, as much as people didn't believe I could.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "**Is it so hard to say thank you?" **He said coarsely. His tone was barely a dull growl.

Taken aback by her abrupt demeanor, my voice didn't pass louder than whisper. "**Thank you." **

"**Have you seen Scott McCall?"**

"**I think he just left," **Taking a moment to think about it, that means that Stiles would be gone too! Ugh this is so not happening to me! I inwardly groaned. How the hell would I get home now?

Turning towards the man, he had already started walking away from me. No name or goodbye? "**Hey wait up," **Jogging carefully towards him, I cursed myself for wearing heels this high. "**I'm sorry if I'm being a bother- I know you already did enough for me but uh- um do you think you could give me a ride?" **I rambled, trying not to sound so unsure.

Usually, I wouldn't get inside some strangers car. But, I knew if I didn't the consequences of what might happen if my dad saw me like this would be a lot worse.

He didn't answer, he looked at me suspiciously but I couldn't understand why. All I wanted to do was get home, dad was gonna kill me if he sees me drunk like this. The last thing I needed was to get sent back to New York when I just got here.

"**Look, my brother left me here and I don't know how I'm gonna get home. Dude, if my dad sees me like this he's gonna f-" **

"**Okay, okay." **He said after mulled it over for a minute or two. "**C'mon."**

We walked in a comfortable silence down the street a ways, until the area became much less populated and we entered the edge of the woods. I glowered down at my heels, debating on whether I should walk barefoot. I was feeling tipsy, and walking in the woods with heels wasn't the brightest idea. We continued further, a small clearing began to take shape; parked in the center of it was a jet-black Camaro.

"_**This**_ **is **_**your**_ **car?" **I exclaimed in disbelief.

"**Yeah," **He smirk for a moment but soon disappeared like it was never there. I could tell he wasn't much of a talker. The guy didn't smile, or show any emotion at all. What was with him?

"**I'm Sam by the way, I just moved back from New York." **I tried to make conversation, trying to soothe down the awkwardness.

**"Nice,"** he mumbled without interest, staring straight at the road. When he glanced at me, he saw I was looking at him expectantly.

**"Oh, uh – I'm Derek… Derek Hale."** he struggled out.

_Derek Hale... _There was a ring to the name that I couldn't point my finger on. "**Well um- it's nice to meet you Derek."**

I felt the tension in the car as I began fumbling with my fingers, biting my lip so I wouldn't say anything more but I couldn't help it. "**How do you know Scott?"** It was a pathetic attempt to make conversation, but it was a question nonetheless.

"**We're uh... friends." **He shuffled in his seat looking somewhat uncomfortable by my question. He looked at the side mirror, keeping his eyes .

"**If you were actually Scott's friend I would know." **I stated matter- a- factly. Though I wasn't in town for a while, if Scott ever met someone like Derek, he would have told me. "**He's my best friend, he practically tells me everything." **I informed him.

He glanced at me once, before he parked the car of to the side of the road. "**I have somewhere to be, so can you just give me your address so I can drop you off?" **He snapped rudely, trying to change the subject but I knew he was hiding something.

Without thinking twice, I unbuckled my seatbelt as he watched me with curiosity. "**Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just walk to Scott's house and ask him myself." **Swinging the car door open, I stepped out of the car into the rain. Maybe I should have stayed in the car, but the alcohol was kicking in far more than I had expected it to be.

I could hear his car door being open, causing me to smirk with satisfaction. "**Where do you think you're going?!" **Derek stared at me like I had gone completely insane combined with an expression of sheer and utter panic.

"**As far away from you! What else does it look like?" **I threw my hands in the air dramatically emphasizing my actions. My voice several decimals louder than necessary.

The door closed, and for a minute I thought he was gonna leave. "**Get back here!" **He hissed, scrambling closer behind me. His arm slithered around my waist then lifted me over his shoulder.

"**Hey! Put me down now!" **I slurred angrily, thrashing my legs around and punching his back weakly.

Derek rushes me inside, setting me down in the passenger. He gave me a look that say _Move and I'll rip your little head off _before he shuts the door close.

"**Are you seriously that drunk?" **Derek asked in utter disbelief when he settles onto the driver's seat. Rain dripples, falling down his jacket from his black hair.

"**I'm not drunk, I had like uh a drink or two**_**,**_" I subconsciously ran my fingers through my now frizzy hair. _Ugh stupid rain._

He scoffs annoyingly under his breath. "**More like ten," **He puts the ignition back on as I lay my back into the leather seat. I felt slightly guilty with the fact that I was wet his perfect car.

He stared at me blankly, his eyes trailing down my body. I turned my head using my brown hair as a curtain, blocking the sight of the blush on my cheeks. "**You're so wasted," **He stated bluntly.

Grinding my teeth together, I shot him a glare. "**I AM NOT WAS-" **He clamped his palm to my mouth, and pressing his index finger to his lips.

"**Take it down a notch, will you?" **He snapped at me, his voice dripping with bitterness causing me to immediately stop and shut up. "**I'm not gonna hurt." **He reassured as he slowly removed his hand.

"**How would I know? I'm in a car with a complete STRANGER!"**

I know I'm being completely dramatic and shouldn't be being so rude to someone who was giving me a ride. But, it was like Derek was asking for me to hate him.

"**I am not a complete stranger, Scott knows who I am." **

I huffed in exasperation, crossing my arms like a five-year old would. "**Well that just comforting to hear right?" **

Okay, so maybe I was being immature. But, I was stuck in a car with a guy I don't even know, drunk, and worried that my dad was going to come home and find me like this when he gets home.

What are you supposed to do in a situation like this?

His eyes flicker over to me, and scuffed as if I have the nerve to even test his temper. "**Are you always this annoying?"** he said sardonically.

"**Are you always this **_**grouchy?**_" I quipped acidically.

I could see his muscles stiffen, his jaw clenched tight. Derek inhaled sharply through her nostrils and took a moment to compose herself. "**Address. Now."**

We rode in silence through the vacant streets of Beacon Hills, until I finally spoke. "**You're so pleasant to be around, let me tell you." **I commented in a falsely sweet tone.

I've only spent like 30 minutes with this guy and he's already bugging the crap out of me. His fierce emeralds pierced holes into me with his red-hot stare. I could see he was feeling the same way towards me, but it wasn't like I cared what he thought about me.

He didn't even know me.

He returned his gaze towards the road, stepping on the gas when the light turned green. "**Yeah, well you aren't one easy walk on the park either." **Derek retaliated with equal vigor. "**Besides, you don't even know me." **He stated matter-of-factly, repeating my exact thoughts.

_Derek Hale..._ That's when something clicked in my brain. "**I know enough." **

I wasn't an idiot, I knew who he was. Derek was only a couple of years older than I was. But, the only reason people knew him around town was because of the Hale fire that happened about five, or six years ago.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped tightly onto the steering wheel. I could tell he guessed what my words meant. He kept his cool though, as he stared straight ahead. "**So you've heard about me." **

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Biting on my bottom lip, I figured the fire was a touchy subject for him. "**Yeah, and, I'm a good judge of character." **His eyes briefly meet mine, Derek tried to see where I was going with this. "**I can tell that behind that mysterious, tough guy exterior you're actually a good person." **

He didn't seem to know how to respond, so he kept quiet. "**I'm being serious you know."**

I _was_ being serious, even though I was a bit drunk but still. I could see Derek was a good, even if I didn't know him. Just because of what happened in his past doesn't mean he's a bad person.

"**Now, how can I take **_**you **_**seriously when you're like **_**this." **_he asked in disbelief. Even I had to admit, it _was _a bit odd, but I wasn't _that _drunk. I still know what I was doing.

Before I could shoot him a smartass retort, he stops the car. "**Do you believe what everyone says about me?" **His harsh demeanor completing fading away as he looked at me with sincerity.

His full attention sprinted towards me as I gulped the ball of saliva forming in the pit of my throat. I hadn't realized that we were now in front of my house, and thankfully, dad wasn't home yet. His emeralds stared at me intensely, causing my cheeks to feel like they were in flames. I _really_ wished he wasn't so attractive...

Forcing myself to look away from him, I licked my lips. **No." **I told him honestly; I didn't believe the rumors of Derek unlike the rest of the town.

Maybe, I was just gone for too long to know exactly what he's been up to all these years. But, I've never been a fan of rumors, mostly because of the ones people have said about me. It just isn't fair to compromise a person's reputation through rumors.

"**The towns small, people will believe any bullshit that goes around." **I rolled my eyes. Some of the rumors that are made up in Beacon Hills are just so damn ridiculous. Hell, if only he knew the ones people have said about me.

He nodded in understanding before casting his eyes back to the front. "**Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, people say a lot things. Sometimes it's just better to ignore it. " **I smiled gently, forcing down the lump in my throat.

"**Thanks for the ride, Derek." **I said before opening the door and stepping out, shutting the door behind me.

The engine roared back to life, before I could even wave a goodbye he was already gone, heading down the street into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked toward the house porch. Slipping the key from underneath the welcome mat, I pushed it into the designated spot on the door, twisting it while pushing the door open.

Putting the key back to where I found it, I shut the door to the house. Thank god I didn't have to worry about not making any noise, dad would have easily notice my absence if he was here. I could already imagine him waiting in the couch until I got home; probably read to give me the same lecture he had many times before.

"**Where have **_**you**_ **been?" **I froze mid stride, my heart skipped a beat, my stomach plummeting to the floor.

Closing my eyes, I mentally prepared myself for the worst. I turned around to see my dad in his sheriff's uniform on, Stiles right next to him with panic written all over his features.

_Shit, I'm so dead._

* * *

**A/N: Ajdgdjk! Cliffhanger! :D What do you think so far? I know it's slow but I PROMISE it will get better.****I wrote this story 9 months ago. Back when Season 2 was on I think, so if you want to get a head start and not wait for me to update on here, the link is in my page :) I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Atleast one review giving me feedback would mean****_ the world_**** to me! 3 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
